It is known to provide an openable/closable sunroof window assembly for an opening in a roof of a vehicle, and such window assemblies may include a movable or slidable window panel is supported by rails and may be moved along the rails to open and close the window. The rails are part of the window assembly and are attached at the sheet metal roof or the like at the roof of the vehicle.